Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
The present invention relates to an apparatus to aid persons in transferring from one support surface to another. More specifically, this invention relates to an apparatus for facilitating the assisted or unassisted transfer of a person between a wheelchair and a second support surface, the apparatus being secured to the wheelchair in more than one location to minimize the risk of slippage during use.
Various apparatus are known for aiding in the transfer of a person between a wheelchair and another support surface. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,501 teaches a combined transfer apparatus and armrest. The transfer apparatus of the ""501 patent is reconfigurable between a stored position in which the transfer apparatus extends along one side of the wheelchair seating surface and an active position in which the apparatus extends from the wheelchair seating surface to a second support surface, such as a chair or bed. The transfer apparatus is attached to the wheelchair by a coupling that is both rotatable and slidable. The slidable nature of the coupling permits the apparatus to be alternated between its stored and active positions. The rotatable nature of the coupling permits positioning of the transfer apparatus in the desired direction.
The apparatus of the ""501 patent suffers from a number of drawbacks. First, a wheelchair utilizing the apparatus must be equipped with a specially configured armrest and apparatus guide system. As such, the apparatus is complex to assemble and is not easily adaptable for use on existing wheelchairs. Second, the apparatus is secured to the wheelchair at only a single location. As such, slippage may occur during use. The risk of slippage is further enhanced by the use of a rotatable coupling, which may cause the apparatus to rotate, during use, away from the desired second support surface to or from which a person is being transferred.
Each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,155,588 and 5,060,960 also teaches acombination armrest or side panel and transfer apparatus. The armrest of the ""588 patent is hingedly attached and folds out into a transfer apparatus which extends away from the seat of the wheelchair. Similarly, in the device disclosed in the ""960 patent, the side panels of the wheelchair fold out, thereby forming a transfer apparatus. Each transfer apparatus remains attached along the horizontal edge of its wheelchair during transfer. While each apparatus may offer a more secured transfer than that of the ""501 patent, neither apparatus is easily adaptable for use on existing wheelchairs.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the transfer apparatus industry for a transfer apparatus which is sufficiently secure during transfer that the user does not have to worry about slippage and which is easily adaptable to existing wheelchairs. Further, there remains a need for a transfer apparatus which is inexpensive to construct, easy to assemble and use, and which does not have to be specially configured to the chair of the user.
Accordingly, in one of its aspects, the present invention is to provide a transfer apparatus of quality construction which is secured to a wheelchair at more than one location to minimize the risk of slippage during use.
In another of its aspects, the invention provides a transfer apparatus which is easily adaptable to existing wheelchairs.
In a further aspect, the present invention provides a transfer apparatus which is inexpensive to construct and may be easily assembled and utilized.
According to the present invention, the foregoing and other aspects are achieved by a transfer apparatus for use in transferring persons confined to a wheelchair from the wheelchair to another support surface (e.g., beds, toilets, commodes, seated showers, household furniture, etc.). The transfer apparatus of the present invention is adapted for use with a wheelchair which has a frame and a pair of rear tires disposed on an exterior of the frame. The apparatus comprises a rectangular body defined by first and second lateral edges, first and second longitudinal edges, a top surface and a bottom surface. Proximate the first lateral edge is positioned a first securing component and proximate the second lateral edge is positioned a second securing component, both securing components for securing the body to the wheelchair. The bottom surface of the body is substantially planar and the top surface includes a generally planar central portion and opposed outer portions, the outer portions tapering toward the first and second longitudinal edges respectively. The securing components are aligned with the central portion of the top surface and are in longitudinal alignment with respect to one another. In use, the second securing component is received between one of the rear tires and the frame of the wheelchair.
The present invention also provides a transfer apparatus for use with a conventional wheelchair having a frame, a pair of rear tires disposed on an exterior of the frame, and at least one removable armrest adapted to be received in an armrest housing. The apparatus comprises a body which includes first and second lateral edges, a top surface and a bottom surface, the bottom surface being substantially planar. The apparatus further comprises a first securing component for securing the body to the wheelchair, the first securing component being positioned proximate the first lateral edge of the body and extending substantially perpendicularly from the bottom surface thereof. When the armrest is removed from the wheelchair, the first securing component is received in the armrest housing. The apparatus further comprises a second securing component for securing the body to the wheelchair, the second securing component being positioned at the second lateral edge of the body. When the armrest is removed, the second securing component is received between one of the rear tires and the frame of the wheelchair. The body of the apparatus further includes an aperture disposed proximate the first lateral edge of the body such that the first securing component may be removably positioned within the aperture.
Additional aspects of invention, together with the advantages and novel features appurtenant thereto, will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned from the practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means and instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.